


Snow Angel

by Meghann985



Series: 31 Days of Ineffable Husbands Ficlets [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghann985/pseuds/Meghann985
Summary: Hi! I'm running a bit late with this due to some health issues but i'll get everything written if it's the last thing I do. This one is short but I like it and I hope you do too!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 31 Days of Ineffable Husbands Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560751
Kudos: 7





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm running a bit late with this due to some health issues but i'll get everything written if it's the last thing I do. This one is short but I like it and I hope you do too!

Aziraphale and Crowley were walking through St James’ park in London. There was a thick layer of snow on the ground and it was crunching underfoot. The angel loved snow, how pure and innocent it made everything look. Crowley, on the other hand, despised it. He was freezing cold and shivering.  
*thwack*  
Some bastard had just bounced a snowball off of the demons head. Crowley turned around at an inhuman speed to see Aziraphale doubled over laughing. He brushed the snow from his hair and walked up to the angel. He bent down and whispered into Aziraphale’s ear. Whatever he said was lost in the snow, but it made his face go bright red. Crowley quickly made a snowball and launched it at the angel, hitting him square in the nose.  
What followed was a snowball fight to end all snowball fights. It only ended when Aziraphale got down on his knees and begged for it to end. Both of them were giggling and shivering, starting to regret throwing the snow at each other.  
“C’mon angel, let’s go home,” Crowley said softly, giving Aziraphale a kiss on the nose. “We can make some hot chocolate and watch a film.”  
“That sounds perfect, my dear. I love you,” the angel replied, before stretching up to give Crowley a proper kiss. The snow that remained on Crowley quickly melted from the heat of the blush covering his whole body.  
“Let’s get the Bentley, angel. We’d better get home before you catch a chill.”


End file.
